life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternative Timeline (Season 1)
This is a timeline for all the events and happenings in the alternate timeline in Life is Strange. This timeline will begin in 2008; the year Max visits in her photo trip and prevents William from dying. : Click here to view the original timeline. 2008 * Max moves to Seattle with her parents. * Bongo the cat dies. 2009 * The Price family go on vacation to Paris, France.Evident from the new photographs in the time stream montage. Exact date unknown. * The Price family attend a carnival together. 2010 * Thursday, March 11th - Chloe is given her car for her 16th birthday. 2011 * Chloe is paralyzed in a car accident.Evident from Principal Wells' letter regarding her handicapped access to the Blackwell campus for that year. * The Price family fall into debt due to their daughter's expensive medical treatments. * Max sends Chloe some letters on parchment paper.We know that she sent letters to Chloe after her accident to attempt to keep in touch. 2013 At Blackwell Max enters the timeline in front of Blackwell Academy. She learns that the Max of this timeline is no longer the same person. The alternate Max is part of the Vortex Club, is involved with taking recreational drugs and partying, as well as being somewhat inconsiderate towards her parents. Max dresses differently, and is treated by Victoria as the new "Queen Bee" on campus. Max learns that Warren and Stella end up dating, and that David Madsen is no longer security on the campus, but becomes a bus driver for Blackwell instead.Without Joyce in his life, David's passion for justice and security were probably less supported and he ended up taking on a simpler job with a routine in order to help with his PTSD. Beached whales can be seen on the beach, showing that the Meteorological Anomalies still happen in this timeline. At The Price Household Max is greeted at the front door of the house by William, and meets Chloe who is now a quadriplegic in a wheelchair. She and Chloe venture to the beach to discuss the past, and to catch up. Chloe reveals that she had never known Rachel Amber, and that most of her friends never kept in touch with her after the accident. She and Max hang out all night and watch Blade Runner together. Max falls asleep, while Chloe ends up staying awake all night, despite the two joking that the opposite happened in their childhood. Chloe asks Max to fetch her morphine from the upstairs bathroom for her. Max can speak with both Joyce and William, and discovers that Chloe's illness, despite bringing them all closer, has ruined the family financially. A letter in the house also reveals that Chloe's condition is terminal. Max gets the morphine for Chloe, and an old photo album. The two look through the album until they come across the photo Max used to travel back to save William. Chloe sidetracks into asking Max to end her life. Being in considerable pain everyday, and witnessing the toll her illness has taken on her family, Chloe begs Max to end her suffering, leaving her with their time together as her last good memory before her death. At this point the player must choose whether to accede to her last request or to leave Chloe. Either way, Max ends her time there by returning to the day of William's death through the photo. Travelling Back Max returns to her younger self, and prevents the changes she made previously, burning the photograph and letting William leave the house. She then returns to the original timeline, and finds herself in Chloe's room, piecing together the Dark Room Conspiracy. Extras During this time, Max receives different text messages from people in her new life, and records very different diary entries. Polarized Timeline (2013) Max enters the timeline by focusing on the selfie she took on Monday in Jefferson's class. Similarly to the first alternative timeline, Max's text messages are altered, reflecting the new events. However, her diary entries remain the same. *'Monday, October 7th' - Max warns David about the Dark Room by text. She hands in a photo to Mr. Jefferson and enters the Everyday Heroes Contest. *'Tuesday, October 8th' - The Diner Cop and two other police officers break into the Dark Room. Max gives David's gun to Frank at the junkyard.Evident from a message from Chloe to Max. Jefferson and Nathan are intercepted in the Blackwell Academy hallway and subsequently arrested. Rachel Amber's body is discovered. Max and Chloe meet at the lighthouse and Max comforts Chloe about Rachel. *'Wednesday, October 9th' - Kate Marsh gives a statement at the police station. *'Thursday, October 10th' - Max wins the Everyday Heroes Contest. Chloe helps Max to pack for San Francisco in her room. *'Friday, October 11th' - Max takes a taxi from Blackwell to the airport. She and Principal Wells board a plane to San Francisco. Max enters the timeline and talks to Wells about the week's events. She gets a nosebleed. Sometime later, they arrive at the Zeitgeist Gallery. Max approaches her photo and has a vision of the tornado. She calls Chloe and discovers that the storm is approaching Arcadia Bay. Max then focuses on the photograph and returns to the day it was taken. Travelling Back Max returns to her room at Blackwell and tears the freshly taken photo, in order to not end up in San Francisco. She then finds herself restrained in the Dark Room on October 11th, in the middle of a conversation with Jefferson. Trivia *There is a blue on the photo album in Alternate Chloe’s room. Among its meanings is ARDS ( ), a medical condition that may be caused by trauma. (See here for all meanings). References Category:Lore Category:Life Is Strange Category:Gameplay Category:Special Content